The New Guy: Homecoming
by PixeliteMC
Summary: This is a Fan-made story one-shot lemon featuring Blake Cari and Ara Haan of Silver0100's 'The New Guy'. It's my first lemon attempt so I hope it was worth it. Please be sure that you are aware of the story of 'The New Guy' because I won't discussing appearances here. Rated M for lemon, too young or too innocent. Please don't read.


**AN: This is my first Lemon. This is a fanmade one-shot short lemon for Silver0100's story 'The New Guy'. I'm not that really descriptive in the good part but the foreplay is a little bit so I'm sorry about that. Reason that I made this it's because I wanted to make a romantic event of a certain OC x Ara story. There's no actual plot in the one-shot. But just a short intimate physical interaction of Blake and Ara.**

 **I may be the writer here but I'm not someone who reads lemons or mangas for research or personal desires. As I have said in my profile, I just love it when certain couples are going at it. It's not the feeling of lust and desire but happiness and joy seeing a couple opened up to this level of love. Like reading Shu and Inori going at it in a very passionate moment, it brings a tear to my eye to see the two loving each other.**

 **Woops sorry. Enough with this crap. Let's go on with the story. The story is set after CHAPTER 21  
**

 **/**

 **MAJOR SPOILER!**

 **To people who haven't read of the story entitled 'The New Guy' or people who are too lazy to check Silver0100's story.**

 **Blake Cari is actually a new addition to the Elgang. Well at first, Elgang had doubts on him due to his class of Templar Assassin which are assassins of course that hunts their prey at night by steel, poison or manipulation like being a traitor. Things gets worst! Chloe blah blah blah sucked Wally's dick! Blah blah blah someone died! They come back! Too much drama then Bam! Ara makes out with Blake.**

 **THAT SKIT MADE NO SENSE AT ALL SORRY ABOUT THAT**

 **/**

Despite all the hardships and burdens he have been shouldering these past months, they have never lost their faith in him always believing that he would soon return. Even with all that mistakes and wrong doings he has done, they never gave up.

Here he was, on top of the goddess of his life. Ara Haan, she loved him and he loved her back. It's been a long day. After that long drama this afternoon, they were finally back together and went home. When the both we're alone, they started making out, they needed to relieve all of the warmth they have been thirsting for each other.

"Blake" Ara spoke with expectant eyes gazing towards Blake's as he used his strong arms to hover above her.

"Ara" Blake responded with a gentle voice. After a moment of silence, he lowered his head as he tried to close the gap between his lips and hers. Their lips met which made Ara shivered in pleasure for a second as she returned the gesture and the kiss is turning more intense and passionate than the usual gentle kiss.

How Ara have been yearning for him since he died or left **(AN: It's kinda complicated)**. She needed to relieve all the pain, Ara wanted this moment to be very unforgettable. Oh she wanted to savor him a lot, oh hell a lot like a ferocious dragon. But her embarrassment remained, much to her annoyance to herself. Oh god, those scars, the way he fights, that rare smile. She thought all of those things.

If they were going to go at it, Blake took note for himself to be very gentle and attentive as possible for it was both they're first time. He wanted the outcome of this moment to be gentle and comfortable for her.

That kiss the couple we're sharing finally ended and both we're gasping for air. Much to Ara's surprise and joy, he went back to passionately kiss her once again as she returned it and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck.

Letting Blake lead the way, she opened her mouth giving Blake's tongue entrance to meet hers. Their tongues intertwined with each other and a small moan escaped from Ara's lips as her mind got loss in the bliss and intensity of the kiss.

But they had to somehow end the kiss for air and they did, after a moments of pants, Blake gazed all over Ara's beautiful figure. This made Ara blush a bit when she saw Blake's eyes traced her curves.

"You're beautiful" Blake softly and simply stated for he is lost of words. Ara responded with smile as she also blushed at the compliment.

Such beauty, Blake can't help himself but feel blessed a bit with little trace of pride. Blake then started to give her the sweet torture by starting at her neck. From kisses to caresses, Ara was in pure bliss of his touches as if she was drunk of the skin contacts. The whole foreplay made Ara shiver and moan in pleasure every time Blake would touch or lick a sensitive spot of her.

Now half-stripped naked from her Sakra Devanam outfit, Blake proceeded to gently and firmly caress her left breast and listened to her every moan and watched her body twitch in response. Blake noticed Ara's face is very flustered and her mouth was wide opened and a trail of saliva can be seen on her chin due to the intense of the intimate touch. Seeing a positive effect on his sweet torture, Blake moved towards her right nipple and sticks a tongue out and licked it lightly.

Ara was just peacefully breathing trying to recover from the foreplay she just experienced. Then came something that made her eyes wide open. She felt a slimy or rather pleasuring touch on the tip of her right breast. She was shocked at the sensation as if a thunderbolt ran all over her spine and made her unwillingly moan very loudly and covered her mouth to suppress another.

"Blake!" She moaned out his name as her hands gripped the purple bed sheets. Such foreign sensation was too much for the lady.

'What is this? This is too much' Ara thought out as her mind was going blank.

Moving to Blake, the moan he heard from Ara was nothing but music to his ears. He then continued to lick the mound and suck it at times when he felt like it as he groped the other. Ara's breaths we're becoming more rugged and her moans getting louder, he decided to finish the sweet torture. He look back up to see Ara's face recovering from the intense experience.

"Blake…" She managed to say as she panted heavily.

"You okay?" Blake asked and Ara just smiled with nod and her cheeks red.

"Mn…It's so good than doing it yourself" Blake eyes widened at the statement, without a second, Ara quickly realized her mistake and also widened her eyes. Blake grinned at this and decided to tease her a bit.

 **"Busted" Eun said in her head.**

"I-I mean ah…!" She stuttered but was cut off when Blake spoke.

"Ara, such a pervert for doing it yourself. Was it like this?" Blake said and smirked as he lowered his right hand to her panties and lightly stroke the cloth. Then Ara screamed in response. Apparently, he felt his hand we're damped and the cloth was soaked. So he began to firmly and slowly massage her sacred spot.

"Tell me more about it Ara" Blake asked the girl as he stopped his hands earning a little disappointment from Ara.

"Um…When we slept together, I kinda touched myself" She embarrassingly said as her face was getting redder and redder and Blake just chuckled. Blake then continued to gently rub his finger along the line of her vagina earning another series of moans from Ara as her body twitches in pleasure.

"May I?" Blake asked as Ara was surprise to see such boldness in asking that question. She just nodded. Then Blake raised her legs and slid off Ara's panties showing her most sacred part. Ara looked away in embarrassment but didn't protest so Blake immediately moved his lips towards the forbidden spot and did one slow lick on her clit. With that, Ara again let out a loud moan and arced her back in pleasure. Her reaction was more violent than earlier as he's tongue we're literally slowly killing her mind.

"Blake!" She moaned his name again and again signaling that she was close. He wanted her to come before he could enter her but then he felt a hand on top of his head.

"Bl-Blake…S-Stop" She stammered, So Blake did. He stood back to his knees and looked at Ara.

"I'm sorry…Was it too hard?" Blake asked with concern on his voice and eyes. He got carried away and he felt guilty of this, Ara saw this so she immediately grabbed Blake and kissed him. He have been gentle and attentively she needed assure that she was enjoying that it was him, him, offering his entire existence and vice versa.

"No…It was amazing Blake. It's just that…I wanted to do it with you" She kindly said which warmed Blake's heart so much. Blake's urges or what you call primal desire finally faded as he remembered that he noted himself to be gentle to her since it was her first time.

"Okay" Blake said.

Finally, the couple we're bare naked with Blake on top of Ara. Blake positioned himself to Ara's entrance waiting for her to give him a nod or sign of approval to enter her. With seriousness on Blake's face she nodded. Blake slipped the head in as Ara squealed slightly. Blake's was beginning to slowly go deeper in her and Blake just moaned as he sinks.

"Hck! Ah!" Ara exclaimed when Blake finally broke her hymen. Ara then screamed a bit in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she clutched on Blake's back and closed her eyes. Hearing this, Blake immeadiatly stopped his hips from continuing.

"Ara!" Blake exclaimed. Ara slowly opened her eyes back to see Blake with eyes filled with concern and worry. She knew that he was gentle and he didn't have the power to hurt her. This was proven months ago. She gave a faint smile and cupped his left with her right hand.

"I'm okay Blake…"

"Does it hurt much, we can stop if you?" Ara disagreed at this so she just shook her head.

"It's okay…If it's you, I want it" Ara stated as Blake's worries lightened up a bit but it was still there.

"Ara" Blake softly said as he also cupped her left cheeks.

"Blake…I love you" Ara said with a loving voice.

"I love you too" Blake returned then he tenderly kissed her. Breaking off for air, Blake smiled before he continued to move his hips entering her deeper and deeper. Ara wasn't sure whether to winced in pain or moan in pleasure. Either way, she was glad it was him.

'She's so tight' Blake thought in pleasure as he finally completely entered her.

"It's all in" He said after stopping. Ara smiled and he smiled back. He then began slowly to move his hips back and forth, as time went he began to move faster.

"Mh! Ah! Blake…i-it…so…good!" The couple enjoyed this as Blake's movement became faster and faster. Ara also responded by moving her hips much to Blake's pleasure.

The pain finally faded replacing it with an intense of new level of pleasure for the couples to experience. Each others gaze we're locked as they kept going, admiring each other lust-filled faces and enjoyment. Unlike the foreplay where Ara was the lucky mate to enjoy nothing but pleasure, this part made her really happy for they both shared the bliss.

Blake then picked up the pace as he wanted for them both to match the lewd rhythm, they we're both gasping in pleasure and Ara's walls begun to tighten up which made Blake groan more in pleasure. Meaning she was close to her climax as he also is.

"Blake!...I'm close!" Ara moaned as she her arms around Blake's neck and he moved harder and faster.

"Me too" He informed responding with harder and faster thrusts.

After a couple of pounds, both we're nearing their climax. Going at it more, they we're finally driven to the edge and both decided to end the bliss together.

"Blake!" Ara shouted as she arced up in pleasure from her first orgasm.

"Ara!" Blake shouted as he shoved to reached the deepest part of her and released his every love inside her. Both of their love mixed inside her as Blake could still feel her orgasm on his twitching dick. When the bliss finally ended, Blake felt numb on top Ara with his supporting his weight trying to not crash her as both panted heavily.

Both we're too weak and numb to say long words so they just shared their 'I love you' and drifted to sleep.

 **/**

 **PixeliteMC: And cut!**

 **Ara: -Panting- That was amazing.**

 **Blake: Yeah**

 **PixeltiteMC: As you guys have noticed, I skipped some of the foreplays but I hope you still enjoyed it. You guys we're kinda out of character as you progress through the intercourse.**

 **Ara: Um…You could have at least made me –blushing-…pleasured Blake.**

 **PixeliteMC: Sorry about that Blake, I didn't really plan BJ's there. I just wanted this to be mutual or normal intercourse.**

 **Blake: It's okay Pix. As long as it's Ara. I'm good with that**

 **PixeliteMC: This sight brings tears to my eye. Well, you guys might want go another round, take a shower, be sure to clean things up. l'll just leave you two love birds for now. I'll be right outside.**

 **-2 Hours Later-**

 **Aisha: Wait! don't tell me they actually went at it?**

 **PixeliteMC: Oh heck yeah! In full and live action…kekeke! –Showing a recorded tape-**

 **Blake: Not that I complained –sighed-**

 **PixeliteMC: Since you said that, I'm going to make a sequel but you as a Demon Jester.**

 **Elsword: You mean the class where Blake summons clones right? Why?**

 **Gryle: Interesting, you earned my curiosity about the info regarding his class. How is that going to help in the sequel?**

 **PixeliteMC: Let's just say Ara is going to have fun in that sequel with Blake being so dominative.**

 **Ara and Blake: -Blushing Madly-**

 **Blake: Uh Gryle? What's with the cold voice and change of personality?**

 **Gryle: I'm not the Gryle Bane you knew from the Great War, I'm actually from a different story. PixeliteMC owns me.**

 **Raven: Why do I feel that Gryle is like Eve when she chosen Code: Battle Seraph.**

 **Eve: I resent that.**

 **Blake: Oh okay…Silver0100 owns me by the way.**

 **Add: What happened to my Bed! I smell sh*t in here!**

 **Elsword: Since when Add was here and what does he mean my bed?**

 **PixeliteMC: Thanks for reading this fan-fanfiction story. Be sure to check out Silver0100 stories. A great guy in my opinion. I do not own Elsword and the OC used.**

 **Silver0100: -Burst inside the door- BLAKE! PIXEL! YOU BOTH ARE DEAD MEAT!**

 **PixeliteMC: Great! There was Add. Now Bronze**

 **Silver0100: It's Silver you idiot!**

 **PixeliteMC: Iloveyouallpleaseleavereviews! –Starts running-**

 **Gryle: Why did Pixelite used Add's lab as Studio?**

 **Elsword: He said he needed Aircon**


End file.
